carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Plea (retelling)
Previous Episode : The Cliff Scene 1 : Sky Crest Ranch (Cliff) Blake is still passed out on the edge of the cliff as a storm is rolling in. Scene 2 : Sky Crest Ranch (Ranger Headquarters/Cliff) Krystle continues to call out for Blake over the walkie talkie. She got a ranger to go look for her husband. Scene 3 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Little Blake cannot be found. Joseph informs Jeff and Fallon that the nurse, Susan can't be found either. A few minutes after, Susan is back as the police was able to track her down. Susan was heading into town to get a salve for Mrs. Gunnerson's wound. The baby was not with her. Scene 4 : Memorial Hospital (Hall) Alexis is at the hospital "supporting" Cecil who is in intensive care. She needs to speak to Cecil, it is her soothing voice that will help Cecil. The doctor relents. Scene 5 : Memorial Hospital (Cecil's bedroom) Alexis tells Cecil that he cannot die on her - they need to destroy Blake. Scene 6 : Sky Crest Ranch (Ranger Headquarters/Cliff) Blake comes to but he can't move for the moment. Scene 7 : Carrington Mansion (Living Room) The detective questions Jeff and Fallon about Claudia and the caretaker. However, Fallon is sure Susan is the one who took her baby away. Scene 6 : Sky Crest Ranch (Ranger Headquarters/Cliff) Krystle is unable to stay in the cabin any longer, she decides she is going to look for Blake herself. Scene 7 : Memorial Hospital (Hall) Alexis is also determined to marry Cecil on his hospital bed, if need be. The doctor is opposed to such a wedding and will not allow it until Cecil is strong enough and willing to go through the ceremony. Scene 8 : Sky Crest Ranch (Mountain/Cliff) Blake is eventually able to move but he makes a false move and falls out. Scene 9 : Carrington Mansion (Living Room) Joseph informs Jeff and Fallon that Alexis has called from the hospital. She said that Cecil has a heart attack. Fallon tells Jeff to leave to this hospital but Jeff refuses, he can't come before L.B. is back. Scene 10 : Carrington Mansion (Nursery) Alone with Jeff, Claudia comes on to Jeff and then tells him that Cecil's heart attack and the kidnapping were God's punishments for what they have done. Scene 11 : Sky Crest Ranch (Mountain) Blake eventually struggles his way up the hill to get onto the path. Scene 12 : Carrington Mansion (Library) The police founds out that Susan is hiding a secret. She has an arrest record as she stole an expensive item back in New York City to try to win the love of Nick Toscanni. What is more, Susan followed Nick out to Denver. Meanwhile, as Jeff and Fallon grieve, Claudia is hanging about. Scene 13 : Sky Crest Ranch (Mountain) Krystle sees a struggling Blake along the path and the two embrace. Scene 14 : Memorial Hospital (Hall) Blake is taken to Memorial Hospital where Alexis runs into him and Krystle. Scene 15 : Memorial Hospital (Blake's bedroom) Krystle mentions that Nick lied and said he did not see Blake. Scene 16 : Memorial Hospital (Hall)/Carrington Mansion (Hall) Krystle calls Jeff to tell him that she and Blake are at the Memorial Hospital. Jeff informs her of the kidnapping. Scene 17 : Memorial Hospital (Blake's bedroom/Hall) When Blake learns of the kidnapping, he returns to the mansion and is determined to get L.B. back. There will not be a repeat of what happened last time. Scene 18 : Memorial Hospital (Hall) Blake believes Nick Toscanni is responsible for the kidnapping. Things are not looking good for Toscanni as he quit from the hospital, took his files and cleaned out his place. Scene 19 : Carrington Mansion (Upstairs Hall/Fallon and Jeff's bedroom) Blake promises to Fallon that everything is going to be all right. He will ger her son back for her. Scene 20 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Blake tells the detective that he suspects Toscanni. The detective suggests that Blake may have other enemies. Alexis comes in after that and hints of a past kidnapping but Krystle does not catch on. Scene 21 : Carrington Mansion (Hall) Krystle asks Blake what had happened and all Blake can tell her is that he does not keep secrets but he cannot talk about it right now. Scene 22 : Carrington Mansion (Nursery) Claudia is less apocalyptic with Fallon than she was with Jeff and actually shows some compassion. A journalist interrupts them. Blake is going to flush out the kidnapper by making a televised appeal for the safe return of L.B. Scene 23 : Carrington Mansion (Kitchen) The police has installed listening devices in the mansion. Scene 24 : Carrington Mansion (Stairs) Claudia murks up matters at she tells Blake about the bearded man she saw on the grounds. He was in his car and the car had an emblem with arabic writing. Now, Blake suspects that maybe Faruk Ahmed is behind the kidnapping. Scene 25 : Day Care Center Whoever is behind the kidnapping had dropped L.B. off at some daycare center and went to retrieve the child. The care taker was expecting a couple but was surprised to only see a single individual who arrived early. Scene 26 : Carrington Mansion (Nursery) During the appeal, Alexis interrupts to talk about the kidnapping of Adam, that occurred 25 years ago. Now everyone knows what Alexis and Blake had been suggesting for the last few months. Scene 27 : Kate Torrance's House During the appeal, there is this old woman watching it and crying in her bed - Kate Torrance. Her grandson Michael turns off the television and tries to help her. Kate refers to Michael as Adam Carrington. Michael thinks his grandmother is delusional since she is near death. The doctor assures Michael that his grandmother is as sharp as ever. Scene 28 : Carrington Mansion (Nursery) The appeal is over but Alexis fears that they will never be able to find L.B., just like they were never able to find Adam. Next Episode : The Roof